mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashad Evans vs. Michael Bisping
The fight was mainly a showcase of great wrestling skills by both men, and the decision could have gone either way. The Fight The first round began. Evans landed a big right hand. He went for the takedown against the cage but Bisping defended as best as he could. Evans relentlessly kept coming and got Bisping down into a sitting position. Bisping got back to his feet but Evans just kept coming. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Evans landed a knee in the clinch. He threw another strike and then went right back for the takedown. The referee broke the clinch. Evans dominated the striking for a few seconds, went for the takedown again and they clinched once more against the cage. Bisping broke and landed a knee to the body. Evans landed a strike and got the takedown. Evans stood, grabbing the legs and throwing a haymaker down. He passed Bisping's guard and got side control. Bisping got up to a standing clinch against the cage once more. Bisping landed a knee to the body and then an uppercut. Evans landed a pair of elbows inside the clinch, pulled Bisping down and landed in side control. Bisping turned it to half-guard. Forty seconds remained. Evans threw a good elbow and then another one right after. Bisping postured up constantly, attempting to roll. Evans threw some hammerfists. Bisping moved it to full guard. The round ended. Bisping was breathing very hard in his corner. The second round began. Bisping came out and landed a body kick. Evans landed a big right at the same time as Bisping landed an inside leg kick. Evans picked Bisping up and slammed him down into full guard. The crowd roared. Evans landed a hammerfist. Bisping threw an elbow from the open. Bisping looked to secure an armbar. Evans threw another hammerfist. The referee stood the fight up. Evans was breathing very heavily as the referee stood it up and he took a second to get up. Bisping began controlling the stand-up fight. Bisping landed a good pair of jabs and then a right. Bisping tried for a head kick. Two minutes remained. They clinched, but broke quickly. Bisping landed a leg kick. Bisping landed a good jab. Evans landed a right hand and then a good left. Bisping landed a good right and tried for a clinch. They clinched again and Bisping threw a good knee. Forty seconds remained. Bisping landed an uppercut. Bisping landed a leg kick. Ten seconds remained. They exchanged strikes. Bisping threw a knee to the body. Bisping went for the takedown but the round ended as he slammed Evans down into a sitting position against the cage. Rampage was in the corner of Michael Bisping, giving advice to his teammate. The third and final round began. Evans was breathing very heavily. Evans threw a good leg kick. Bisping landed a hook. Evans went for the takedown, defended by Bisping. Evans slammed Bisping down eventually but Bisping moved it to full guard. Bisping got the takedown, forcing Evans against the cage now. He got Evans' back. Evans stood. Bisping broke away. Evans landed a hook. Evans landed a good haymaker and got the takedown against the cage. Bisping got half-guard in the sitting position. Bisping stood up. Bisping landed a body kick. Evans landed a right hand combination. Evans went for the takedown and Bisping sprawled. They stood. Forty seconds remained. Bisping's left eye was bloodied up. Evans was breathing very very heavily. Evans landed a right. Bisping landed an uppercut and then a body shot. Fifteen seconds remained. Evans went for the takedown and got it. The fight ended. The fighters hugged and shook hands, and hugged again. 29-28 Evans, 29-28 Bisping, 29-28 Evans. Evans won the fight by split decision.